A Second Chance
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a boy and girl. Key word: LIVED. A little look into how I view the digidestined through the eyes of the dead. But be warned, they will rise once again. A prequel to my Children of Time series which I plan I making in maybe a month or two. Read and review!


**This is sort of going to be a prequel to my Children of Time series (Children of the Past/ Present/ Future) so I hope you guys like it. And for those who read my other story, Digimon Couples, then this will explain some things from the Rylice (Chapter 10) chapter. Enjoy and remember to review!**

There was a ten year old girl crying into her arms in the perpetual darkness. She was alone here and she didn't want to be. All she knew was that she was with her mother one minute, and the next, she was here, wherever here was.

Suddenly, a voice caught her attention. "H-hello? Is someone out there?"

The voice was male and he was speaking in Japanese. Japanese was sort of the girl's second language despite the fact that she was clearly not Japanese.

"I'm here"

From out of the darkness came a boy at around her age. He certainly looked Japanese, he had glasses, wore a sweatshirt, sneakers, and had dark blue hair.

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy.

"I don't know, where am I?" responded the girl.

"I'm not so sure myself. But I think we're dead"

"What!? But papa, he's going to worry about me!"

Then a very deep voice interrupted them. "Please remain calm" From the same direction the boy came from, a large dragon completely made of clouds appeared before them.

The boy looked completely surprised but the girl remained unfazed.

"Please Azulongmon, let me go home" said the girl.

"You know this thing?"

"My friend Dobermon told me all about you, I'd recognize you anywhere, please let me go home" begged the girl.

"Unfortunately, taking you back home is impossible right now" said a second voice.

This time, a tiger looking as if he was made of wind came out. Next to him was a giant turtle with two heads.

"Wah! There are three of them?" said the boy.

"There should be four" mumbled the girl.

"Yes you are right Alice, but the fourth does not trust humans as much as we do" said Azulongmon.

"Aye, the old chap wouldn't even give her father a chance. Why would his opinion for them change for this one?" said the turtle.

"Yes, as true as that may be, I believe we owe these two an explanation" said the tiger.

"Agreed, allow me to start. I am Azulongmon, one of the four digimon Sovereigns. I protect the Eastern hemisphere of the Digital world. Well, currently it's more like the Eastern Digiworld" greeted Azulongmon.

"I am Baihumon, protector of the Western Digiworld"

"And I am Ebonwumon, protector of the Northern Digiworld"

"I'm having trouble processing this. I know that I'm dead so is this like where a person goes when they die?" asked the boy.

"First, why don't the two of ya young lads introduce yourselves?" suggested Ebonwumon.

"I'm Alice McCoy" whispered the girl.

"I'm Sam Ichijoji, now can you at least answer my question?" asked the boy.

"My, aren't you straight to the point"

Baihumon cleared his throat to get their attention. "Yes, well, you two were called here because you have destinies you must fulfill before you're actually dead"

"Well how can we fulfill them if we're dead?" asked Sam.

"That's an easy one; we will temporarily bring you back to life so that you may fulfill them. It is quite important, and even though we are not sure what you must do, we do know that it specifically requires you two" said Azulongmon.

"So, I can see papa and mama again?" asked Alice.

"Unfortunately, your mother died as well in that car crash" said Ebonwumon.

Alice's eyes were suddenly filling with tears as she shook her head. "No…No, I know she's still alive! She can't be…"

"I'm sorry…We will call you when it is time for you to answer your destiny" said Azulongmon.

"Wait, I still don't know why we were the ones to do this" said Sam.

"It is because you are connected to digidestined…"

-X-

Sam sighed. He was feeling as if he was going insane without any human interaction. He looked over at Alice who had stayed silent for the past three months now. He looked into the digi-core that the Sovereigns left for them. Inside the glowing orb was his brother Ken who was sick in bed with one of those digimon creatures taking care of him.

"…Is that your brother?" asked Alice.

Sam flinched hearing Alice's voice. "Uh…yeah. He's the one I miss most of all. I was always being mean to him but…he was always…kind"

Alice nodded in understanding. "I knew a boy like that. He's the same age as Ken and he's like my little brother. His name is Henry"

Wanting to extend their conversation he decided to try something. "How alike are they?"

"What?"

"I'll tell you about Ken and you can tell me about Henry"

"…Well…He was different…"

-X-

The two of them watched as some sort of Sam look-alike was enslaving innocent digimon and torturing them.

"What is he doing…This isn't like him at all" whispered Sam.

"It's the Dark Spore, it's changed…morphed him into something unrecognizable" said Alice as she watched a Gatomon barely avoid capture.

"Well it's wrong"

"I know"

"What happened to my friend, Ryo, he was with him when they fought Milleniumon two and a half years ago"

"Were you paying attention to the Sovereigns? Ken attempted to kill him but the human part of him knew that was wrong so instead he sent him back home where he aged back three years. So now he's only one year older than Ken instead of four!"

Sam stared at Alice as if she grew a second head. "You don't have to snap at me…He was my friend…I care about him"

"Well you were getting on my nerves"

"What the hell happened to you? What happened to that ten year old girl I knew three years ago?" he screamed.

"In case you haven't noticed Sam…I'm still ten, just like you are! And you know what? People change! For all we know, that could be the real Ken and the Dark Spore did nothing!" she snapped back angrily.

"Well, I guess I don't know you then…"

-X-

The two of them watched the final fight against Armageddemon. The founder of the Royal Knights, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had just finished him off.

"It's time for me to go down there" said a man near them.

"Why do you have to leave Gennai?" asked Alice.

"I'm going to inform them that I have to erase everyone's memory of digimon and the digital world except theirs and their families" answered Gennai.

"But…if you erase their memories, their digimon won't be allowed to be seen in public" said Sam.

"Yes, the Sovereigns and I get that, but the prophecy states of a new group of digidestined and it won't help if they already know that digimon exist. So we plan on changing the digidestineds' memories into a television show"

Alice and Sam looked at each other before turning back to Gennai.

"What does that mean?" asked Alice.

"By changing it to a TV show, people will think that the faint traces of their memories were just scenes from the show. That's right…I plan on taking the show back in time so the events in the show will correspond to the events in real life"

"But what if people recognize the digidestined from the show?" asked Sam.

"I'm going to make it so that the producer is Hiroaki Ishida, Matt and TK's dad. That way, they can say that the show was based off of his sons and their friends"

"How does it help?"

"Just wait and you'll find out. And you two should really make up" finished Gennai as he vanished.

-X-

"I get it, because of the TV show; merchandise from the show has appeared all over. And the cards assists this new group of digidestined with a method known as digimodify" said Sam.

"Exactly" said Gennai.

"But…how come the show didn't alter the past or anything like that?" asked Alice.

"The show affects the people around them but not the original digidestined themselves"

"And what about those kids from Shibuya, how come they're in a digital world completely different from the one we know?" asked Sam.

"They have entered Ebonwumon's world, the world you know is Azulongmon's world. Those kids are the Legendary Warriors who must save that world"

"Then how come Ebonwumon isn't there?" asked Sam.

"He is in Zhuquiamon's world; he is needed to fight the biggest threat in any world…the D-Reaper"

"Is that the fourth Sovereign? Is that what the Tamers must fight to fulfill their destinies?" asked Alice.

"Yes…you catch on fast…It is also where you will fulfill your destiny"

"Me?" repeated Alice.

Gennai nodded with a soft smile but then his expression hardened when Sam spoke.

"What about me? What's my destiny?"

"That's the troubling thing, we still find it to be unclear. But I can promise you that everything will be just fine"

"Hello?" said a quiet voice through the perpetual darkness.

"Ah, Kouichi, how nice of you to join us" said Gennai as one of the six Legendary Warriors appeared.

"What the-? What's he doing here, he should be in the digital world" said Sam.

"The last thing I remember is sacrificing myself to Lucemon" said Kouichi.

"Yes, Ebonwumon's world has a time differentiation. So technically, everything you're seeing all happens in a day"

"I feel so confused…" said Kouichi.

"You're not the only one" said Sam.

"Allow me to explain" offered Gennai.

**Thirty minutes later…**

"According to Gennai, I'll be leaving in the next ten minutes and I won't remember any of this. But let's try getting know each other anyway" said Kouichi.

Alice and Sam kept interrupting each other as they tried to talk to Kouichi. With each interruption, the more angry those two got at each other. Soon they were shouting at each other.

"Hey, guys, calm down, I swear you guys argue more than Takuya and Kouji" said Kouichi, this immediately stopped them both.

"Guess we do…" said Alice.

"Three years and we've done nothing but argue huh" admitted Sam.

"Actually, we started arguing when I badmouthed your brother. I'm sorry…I really am, if I hadn't said anything then we'd still be great friends"

"We do make a pretty good team"

"Friends?"

"Friends"

They both gave each other a hug before they heard Kouichi stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" they both asked.

"Nothing, I'm just getting to know you guys. So far I've learned that you guys make up like an old married couple, you make up like a kids television show couple, and you guys are totally in love like a teenaged couple" said Kouichi with a grin.

"We are not!" said Alice defensively but she was smiling.

The three of them spent the rest of their time together by insulting each other and making fun of one another. But they did so in a more playful and humorous way. It was actually sad having him leave so early, but it was good getting to know him.

"Later guys, hope we meet again one day" said Kouichi as his body faded away.

"Same here…"

-X-

"A giant portal just opened up above Hokkaido" said Sam.

"I feel like we're watching two programs at once" said Alice who was watching the Tamers go back home after their visit to the digital world.

"Yes, well, the digidestined group in Hokkaido is facing against their enemy, Professor Kurata at the moment, and the Tamers are returning home" said Gennai.

"That reminds me, how come the groups in Shibuya and Hokkaido don't know about the TV shpw?" asked Sam.

"The show only aired in certain districts, Shibuya and Hokkaido are just two places where the show didn't air"

"So I see…"

-X-

Alice walked over to Dobermon with tears in her eyes as she pet him. "Dobermon…you're back…is it really you?"

"Yes…Alice…I am…it's time" said the dog-like digimon.

"Time for what?"

"For you to fulfill your destiny" answered Azulongmon who just appeared.

"So I get to see dad again?"

"Yes…You are needed to help the Tamers reach the Mega level in the Real World" said an unfamiliar voice.

Zhuquiaomon appeared from the shadows.

"I thought you didn't trust humans" said Sam.

"…I don't but I do know that the fate of the digital world depends on you two"

"But why can't Dobermon do this himself, or one of the other digidestined groups help the Tamers out?" asked Sam.

"The original digidestined are not allowed to help, and the other two groups are either partner less or busy with their own destinies" answered Zuquiaomon irritably.

"And Alice is needed to help Dobermon reach the Tamers. She has a very special ability that will protect them from being deleted if they touch the D-Reaper" said Azulongmon.

"I guess this is good bye then" said Alice turning to Sam.

"Yeah…Alice…I'll never forget you and I promise that as soon as I'm brought back to life, I will look for you" said Sam.

"Thank you…"

Sam stayed silent but he seemed a bit jittery. He looked Alice in the eye nervously. "Alice…I…"

Alice looked at him hopefully. Before he managed to say anything though, Baihumon appeared.

"We must hurry, if we don't then the worlds will be destroyed" said the tiger.

"Yes, it is very urgent that we do this quickly" agreed Azulongmon.

"Come…Alice…" said Dobermon.

"Right…be right there…" said Alice, she took three steps towards them before turning around and planting a kiss on Sam's cheek.

He immediately became red. "Uh…"

"I love you Sam…don't forget that…Good bye" said Alice as she faded away along with everyone else.

"Wait! ...I love you too…" said Sam too late.

He sat down in front of the orb feeling useless. Now he knew how the digidestined groups felt watching the destruction of Shinjuku and not allowed to do anything to help.

**Down in the Real World…**

"_Biomerge Activate!"_

Three glowing lights shot up into the sky behind the reporter who stood stunned as three new digimon appeared.

"Amazing!" said Sora.

"Prodigious!" agreed Izzy.

"Looks like a miracle happened" said Ken as Davis nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope it'll be enough to take down that thing" said Tai.

"If this new group is anything like us, then they'll never give up" assured Matt.

"_Biomerge Activate!"_

"Whoa!" said Takuya.

"Those are real digimon, so cool" said Shinya.

"Let's hope they win" said Tommy.

"Don't worry, they will" said Kouichi.

"Kouichi's right, there's nothing to worry about" agreed Zoey.

"All we can do now is hope they win" said Kouji.

-X-

"The Sovereigns lie…" said a malicious voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" said Sam immediately.

"Why Sam, we're your friends" said a seductive, female voice.

"Yeah right, my only friends here are Alice, Gennai, and the Sovereigns"

"The Sovereigns are hardly your friends" said the malicious voice.

"They have been lying to you for quite some time now" added the female voice.

"No, no they haven't"

"They said that once you and Alice are brought back to life, then both of you will be allowed to live, but that's untrue. It is unnatural to bring someone back to life, so doing so upsets the balance of the worlds. Therefore, your life is only temporary…once your destiny is fulfilled, you will return here" said the malicious voice.

"But…Alice…she was so happy…She can't go back here, she deserves to stay with her family…"

"If you truly love her, then we can bring you back to life. Then both of you may remain among the living" offered the female voice.

"…No…I can't stray from my destiny"

"My boy, your destiny I won't be around until five years. By then, it'll be too late, Alice will return, and live her life in sorrow" said the malicious voice.

"But, how does bringing me back keep us both alive? Won't it just upset the balance more?"

"Why do we bother with this human? He is useless to us if all he does is questioning our actions" said a third voice that was deep and distorted.

"Hush now…Sam…We are entities that are opposites from the Sovereigns. We are honest and truly pure. Because of that, it won't upset the balance, it will maintain the balance" explained the female voice.

"Of all the things we've said, that is the only thing that is definitely true" said the distorted voice.

"What do say Sam…All you have to do is follow everything we say, and we can promise you that one day, you will see Alice and Ken again. And that day won't be one you'll be likely to forget" promised the malicious voice.

Sam sat there silently at first before looking up and nodding. "Fine…I'll join you. If it means Alice can stay, then I'll do it"

"Excellent…Then step through, and achieve your new destiny" said the malicious voice as a digi-gate opened in front of Sam.

"Okay…" _'Alice…Ken…I hope to see you guys soon…'_

-X-

Alice stepped into her room and sat down in her computer chair. She looked down at her school uniform and just shook her head before opening up her laptop and turning it on. Once it was on, she opened up a document called _Sam's Letters. _She scrolled to the bottom and began typing.

_Dear Sam_

_ I have a lot to tell you today. First, let me just say that the first day of high school wasn't as bad as we joked it around to be. It's a lot more fun than what I expected though. The only problem is that you're not there…_

_ But you won't believe it! When I checked out what class I was on, I bumped into Takuya, the leader of the Legendary Warriors. He sure has matured, but I never expected to see him there at Yagami High. Anyway, I found out that I was in the same class as Henry. Still my only friend for five years since he's the only person my age that knows I used to be dead. Well, his older siblings know but Rinchei is in college now. Guess that means Sora, Matt, and Tai are too._

_ When I got into the classroom, there was a crowd of girls surrounding one of the desks and there I saw your brother! Ken and apparently, his girlfriend, Yolie, go figure. I also Kouichi again! The Sovereigns were right; he doesn't seem to remember us…_

_ I was even more surprised when I saw Kristy though, Marcus' little sister. She lives in Hokkaido, but apparently she's here on the mainland. And so is Keenan, crazy right?_

_ Somehow, all the digidestined groups we know from five years ago are all here in the same school! Well, the ones that range from ages fifteen to eighteen anyway. I don't know how to tell the other Tamers about them though. They would be pretty shocked to find out that their favorite show was actually real. I haven't actually made myself known to the other Tamers though._

_ I know what you'd say if you were here. You'd tell me to just go up to them and introduce myself. But it's really hard, you want to try and introduce yourself to Ken's teammates? Wow…I sound really insane._

_ By the way…I met the other digimon today. Guilmon's bigger than I thought and Renamon's phasing thing is a lot more abrupt then I thought. I also saw Gatomon, Kari's partner, hiding in a tree. She should find a better hiding spot if she wants to stay hidden from the public eye._

_ It seems that I forgot to mention a few letters ago that after the Locomon incident, Yamaki erased the public's memory of digimon. So we're back to square one, no one knows that digimon exist except the ones that are supposed to and their families._

_ It drives me a little crazy but you know, got to go with the flow. Oh, and I'm thinking that Samson used that memory erasing technology to erase people's memories of the Hokkaido events as well because I don't remember anything past the stuff that we saw together when we were…dead. _

_ It was a fun day overall. Your brother is exactly the way you described him. I still have a crush on Henry, but I know that it's never going to happen. I still love you, and when we meet again, I'll be sure to tell you that personally. And show you all these letters. You'd probably say that it was pointless, but I want you to know how my life was after coming back._

_ I can't wait to see you again, I miss you so much. I love you…Sam Ichijoji. _

_Sincerely, Alice McCoy_

Alice sat back to review her work when her father called from downstairs.

"Alice? Henry's here to see you!"

"Okay dad!" she called back.

She took one last look at her computer before turning it off completely. One day, Sam would see her letter, by then, she hoped he didn't fall for another. She didn't want to lose him like she did Dobermon five years ago…And she didn't plan on it.

'_One day…'_

**The End**


End file.
